Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures S1 E1: Hello Alola!
by DisneyFan229
Summary: 10-year-olds Gabe, Crystal, Erika, and Katrese have arrived in the Alola region with their traveling companion: Cilan. Gabe is determined to catch all of the Pokemon in the Alola Region and compete in the league. They don't know that they are being watched by mysterious eyes which are revealed to be Team Skull who want to steal their Pokemon.


All passengers, please exit the boat, you have arrived in the Alola region. 10-year-old Gabe excitedly looked out of the boat and saw tropical islands. This is it! Guys! This is the Alola region! Gabe yelled to her friends. A brand-new region with a brand-new taste! Cilan said happily. Ready to catch 'em all Gabe? Crystal, one of Gabe's best friends asked. Yeah! Gabe smiled back. Erika came by reading the Alola Pokemon guidebook. According to this region, there a lot of undiscovered Pokemon as well as some familiar Pokemon having a new form. Look guys, this must be a new form of Vulpix. It says here, that this Vulpix is a ice-type. So Chris, I guess they don't have the fire-type form of Vulpix here. Erika told Crystal. It's okay, I don't need Vulpix anyway, I have Ninetales back home and it is indeed a fine Pokemon. I want to catch an Alolan region Vulpix! Gabe said happily. You want to catch all of the Pokemon in the world Gabe, that isn't a surprise. Erika said. Erika, you don't have to be so rude about it. Crystal said to Erika. Erika sighed. Sorry guys, I'm a bit crabby, I haven't eaten anything yet. Erika apologized. No, it's okay Erika. Gabe said. All of us are hungry. Hey where's Katrese? I saw her down in the cabin. Cilan replied. We should go look for her. Gabe said worried. Meanwhile Katrese was still down in the cabin. She didn't know that her friends had already left and was looking for them. Suddenly she heard Gabe's voice. Gabe! She cried. Katrese, you scared us! Where were you? Gabe demanded. I was looking for you down in the cabin, I didn't know that you already left. Katrese stuttered. Gabe's face softened. Sorry about the way I talked to you there Kat. But we should be going before the boat takes off again. Gabe and Katrese met Erika, Crystal, and Cilan at the Pokemon Center. Kat, you worried us! Erika said. It's okay, Erika, she didn't know where we were. We're supposed to meet Mimi and Ray down here. Crystal said looking around. But I don't see them anywhere. Sorry we're late. A girl with red hair and blue bandanna said. Mimi! Gabe cried. Our boat was late, a boy with shoulder length blonde wavy hair and a deep voice said. Ray! Crystal cried. Now that the gang is all here, Cilan said. How about we go meet the people of Alola? Hold on a second, Hanna come on out! Mimi tossed a Poke Ball and Hanna, a female Pikachu came out of her Poke Ball. Well if you're bringing Hanna out, then I will have to bring out Pik! Gabe tossed a Poke Ball containing her male Pikachu, Pik. Pikachuu! The two Pikachu saw each other and rubbed noses. Meanwhile the next boat arrived and two teenagers and a cat-like Pokemon exited the boat. Remember our mission James! The teenage girl with the red long hair snapped. Right, capture all of the Alola Region Pokemon and bring them to the boss. James nodded. And be sure not to mess it up! The cat-like Pokemon, Meowth snapped. Look Twerps-Ahoy! James said pointing at Gabe, Crystal, Erika, Katrese, Cilan, Mimi, and Ray. Let's start with stealing their Pokemon first! Jessie clasped her hands together. Meanwhile the children met up with a man known as Professor Kuikui. Welcome to the Alola region, children! Come to my lab. I have something for the each of you. Gabe grinned at her friends. At Professor Kuikui's lab, he threw a Poke Ball out and a black-orange-like cat-kitten came out. Mhrow! The Pokemon cried. AWW! Gabe smiled at it. I've updated each of your PokeDexes. Professor Kuikui said. Do you know Professor Oak? Gabe asked. Yes, I do, he's the cousin of my dear friend, Samson Oak. Professor Kuikui smiled. I'm gonna check out this Pokemon. Gabe opened her PokeDex to read about the cat-Pokemon. _Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon,_ _While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs._ Neato! Gabe cried. Would you like to have this Litten? Professor Kuikui asked. Really, you're giving it to me? Gabe gasped. Yes and as a matter of fact, it's a girl. Professor Kuikui handed the Litten to Gabe. Thanks mister, I'll take good care of it. How would you like to own a Rowlet? He asked pointing at Crystal. A Rowlet huh? Crystal opened her PokeDex to read about Rowlet. _Rowlet, the Grass 'Quill Pokemon, This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night._ Wow! Another bird Pokemon. I would love to mister! I love bird Pokemon! Crystal smiled. Professor Kuikui handed her Rowlet. Is it a girl or a boy? Crystal was eager to know. I don't know, that you'll have to find out on your own. Professor Kuikui said quietly. How would you like to own a Popplio? He said pointing to Erika. Sure! Erika said. What's a Popplio? She wondered. She looked it up in her PokeDex. _Popplio, The Sea Lion Pokemon, This Pokémon snorts body fluids from its nose, blowing balloons to smash into its foes. It's famous for being a hard worker._ Awesome! I would love to have one! Erika said happily. Porfessor Kuikui handed Erika Popplio. It's a boy, he told her. What about me? Katrese whined. Even though I don't have any more Pokemon to give out, I said I do have something for the each of you. Do you have a Pikachu? He asked Katrese. Yes, but it's back home. Katrese said. Well, if you ever call it back, here's a Z-Crystal for your Pikachu. It's called Pikanium _Z Crystal._ You can now have Pikachu use Z-Moves. What's a Z-Move? Katrese asked. A Z-Move is a is a special type of move in which a Trainer and their Pokémon's wishes combine to unleash an attack comprising the full power of both. These **moves** are very powerful, but they can only be used once per battle. Professor Kuikui replied. Oh, thanks mister. Katrese said. I have one more gift for you, your name is Katrese right? Professor Kuikui asked. Someone asked me to give this Pokemon to you. He handed Katrese a Eevee. Wow an, Eevee! Katrese cried. I've always wanted one. It's a boy. Professor Kuikui told her. Eevee hopped on his new trainer's shoulder. Who sent it to me? Katrese asked. That I don't know, you'll have to find out on your own. Professor Kuikui said to her. And I have a Z-Crystal for your Pikachu. He said to Mimi. Thanks! Mimi replied. And I have a gift for the two of you. He handed Ray a Litten. It's a boy! He told him. And he handed Cilan a Grass Z-Crystal. You can use this on your Pansage and train it to use Z-Moves. He told Cilan. Thanks! Cilan thanked him. Good luck in Alola! The professor waved. Bye! The children cried. Thanks for the gifts. Mysterious eyes watched the children from the bushes. They were revealed to be people who jumped out in front of the children and did a strange dance. Who are you guys? Gabe demanded. We're Team Skull. The male grunt said. And we're here to steal your Pokemon. The female grunt said. You're not having our Pokemon! Mimi yelled. We won't let you! Ray cried. Leave these children alone! A young girl with green hair came running up. Team Skull, not you guys again. Why are you messing with these children and their Pokemon? Come on Bounsweet! The girl said throwing her Poke Ball and a Pokemon that looked a bit like Cherubi from the Sinnoh region popped out. Bouns! Bounsweet cried. What the heck is a Bounsweet? Gabe wondered as she looked it up in her PokeDex. _Bounsweet, The Fruit Pokemon, A female-only Pokemon, A delectable aroma pours from its body. They are often swallowed whole by Toucannon lured by that wafting deliciousness._ We'll take your Bounsweet as well little girl. The male grunt said. No, you won't. You're not getting ahold of anybody's Pokemon. Bounsweet, use SolarBeam. Bounsweet's body flashed as she unleashed a huge SolarBeam knocking out the grunts' Salandits. The grunts recalled their Pokemon and ran off. Those troublemakers trying to mess with everyone's Pokemon and other Pokemon. The girl muttered. Thanks for saving our Pokemon. Gabe said. My name's Gabe and this is is my partner, Pik. The girl turned around. Awesome, you've got an Pikachu! Did you evolve it from a Pichu? The girl asked. No, I caught it as an Pikachu in the Kanto region. I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and so are my friends, Crystal, and Erika. Hi! The girls waved. My name's Mallow. I'm a trainer here in the Alola Region. My parents own a restaurant. Want me to give you a tour of Melemele Island? Mallow asked. Sure! Gabe said. This is the first island that you come to in the Alola Region. Mallow explained. And so, our heroes begin a new adventure and like always the journey continues.


End file.
